Systems that present views of dialogues to a user are known, such as a messenger implemented in a mobile device like smartphones and tablets. In such systems, a view of one or more dialogues selected by the user may be presented to the user on a display. Also in such systems, to select a view of other dialogues different from the ones in the current view being presented on the display, the user may be required to select a view listing information regarding different dialogues, locate and select the different dialogues from the list, and instruct the systems to present a view of the different dialogues on the display. For example, to select a view of dialogues received from a different contact person than a contact person with whom the user is engaging in a dialogue being presented in a view on the display, the user may need to select a view of a contact person list, locate and select the different contact person, and instructs the system to present dialogues received from the different contact person in a view on the display. As an improvement, some systems provide notifications in a current view of a dialogue notifying the user of a newly received message from another contact person. These systems allow the user to select and view the newly received message in the current view by tapping on the notification, which will switch the current view to a view that displays the dialogue containing the new message. This enables the user to view new messages without resorting to the list or index describing all dialogues. However, in situations when multiple messages received in different dialogues, the user may not efficiently select and view the dialogues based on a relationship among the dialogues, e.g., viewing the high priority ones first and skipping some of the low priority ones.